far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 615 - Tree Man!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #615 - Tree Man! is the six-hundred fifteenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-fourth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Space Launches, Mountain Climbing, Communities Kurt leaves the pre-generated Hidey Hole with Wolfie and says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $41,645.14. Kurt explains that at $60,000 he will press F3 at the end of a live event. He mentions having watched the launch of a Chinese spacecraft with astronauts, so there is now five people in space. Kurt also says that by week's end the number will be eight. Kurt reminisces about when the Space Shuttle used to make that number regularly in the double-digits. The Antares rocket carrying the Signis spacecraft is planned to go un-crewed to the International Space Station, the same rocket that dramatically exploded two years ago. Kurt finds a very cool stone mountain half-covered by a sand drift. He quickly gets above the cloud layer and sees a massive cliff on one side and decides to go back down for fear of falling. Kurt talks about the Patron Server re-built some famous landmarks like the Juno spacecraft and one from his ill-fated eastward stunt. Kurt also mentions the new microphone he got, and Snarky Yellow Text calls him out for the crackly audio quality. The Patron Server's community is something that was unexpected to Kurt. Question: Have you ever been locked out of your house? He can never remember being locked out of his house, only his old 1991 Cavalier years ago. Kurt had to go find a pay phone and had to get somebody to go help him. Question: How do you feel about spoilers, not those kind of spoilers, but in the sense of spoilers on wings on cars. Are you a fan? When does a spoiler on a car wing become gaudy in your opinion? Kurt does not like wings on street cars, but he's okay with the little lip that his 2004 Cavalier has. He trash-talks little cars with absurd wings that just look completely absurd. The ones that flip up when you get to a certain speed do get Kurt happy. Question: I've noticed a number of auto-generated UK car license plates which start with FL08, which looks like FLoB if you type it out. I smiler every time I spot one, and it got me thinking, what are your thoughts on custom license plates? Do you have one? Do you want one? Keep heading west He sees a skeleton shoot at him from a cave and miss, but get lit on fire. Kurt also hears a lot of spider noises and sees that it is just a large open room and not a Dungeon. Maybe if he got the fun classic car he's thought about he might get a vanity plate. Kurt sees a 'tree man', floating tree that seems to be encouraging Kurt to go south. Woflie breaks his boat as Kurt nears landfall, actually briefly following the tree man. Kurt says that he does not know anybody who went out of their way for vanity plates, but got some clever combinations. Question: Has anything in your coffee brewing changed, what beans have you been drinking lately, I'm currently having a cup of Canada's kicking horse coffee? Kurt started drinking coffee with a french press, then a ChemEx until he broke it, and now has a pour-over. He's tried out Intelligencia and StumpTown, and loses track of where the coffees are from, Chicago and elsewhere. Kurt jokingly makes a new segment called 'give it the beans', telling people to recommend him different beans. He digs in the ground to wrap up the episode, and reminds people to donate to Child's Play. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling!.